One Sided Triangle
by Asuka Murase
Summary: Is Yohji really in love with Omi? Yohji POV. ENJOY! -
1. Can I Say It?

Title: One Sided Triangle.  
  
Anime: Weiss  
  
Author: Asuka Murase  
  
Rating: G. I don't think I cussed or anything! Wait... I said damn... damn.  
  
Genre: Romance/mild Angst  
  
Warnings: Omi says damn... OH NO!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss... because if I did I wouldn't have to write fanfiction for you people!  
  
Pairings: no on is really together... Omi likes Ken... wooo... and I wrote a fic about Omi... OMG  
  
Omi POV  
  
I sit here, quietly, knowing he is right there behind me. Breathing in my ear. His hand on my shoulder, he takes a breath... What will he say? Will this be the confession of love my heart has so longed for all these years? "Omi, did ya get it figured out yet?" Alas... it is nothing more than a question. I feel a loosening in my heart. I know that I want to hear it, but at the same time, I fear it. What do you say to somebody when they tell you? How do you respond? How do you know if you want to say it back? I do want to say it back, I want him to tell me that he loves me, and I want to tell it back at him. One day, I hope to be able to scream it to him on a starry night alone in the house. "Omi?" he calls my name, he knows me as Omi. Nothing more... Just Omi, not "darling" or "my dear" or "love"... just Omi, the symbol of my damnation. The name given to me by a man who would soon turn me into the monster I am.  
  
That's what I am, that's why Ken only calls me Omi. That's why Ken doesn't kiss me on the cheek even though he is so close to it. That's why he only stands there waiting for me to do some task.  
It's not that I mind, I'd love to do anything for him, he's the love of my life. The man I may die for. The man I will some day confess my undying love to. My Ken.  
"OMI!?" he still calls my name. He still calls me by the symbol of my oppression... why must he call me that?  
"OMI!? Are you all right!?" he screams my name, he cares for me. I must face him, I must look into those beautiful eyes and tell him what he needs to know. Although I won't tell him what he cannot know.  
"Yeah Ken, the warehouse is right on this block right here. That's where the target is." I tell him, he smiles at me. His eyes have such warmth, such care.  
I wish I could just tell him. I must tell him, I'm going to tell him. Take a deep breath. Here we go.  
"Omi, there is something I have to tell you... In private..." Yohji says from the doorway.  
"Can this wait Yohji-kun? I need to tell Ken something."  
"No, I cannot avoid this any longer. Ken... leave... NOW."  
  
My love turns and walks away. Damn Yohji, Damn him. He came between myself, and the love of my life seconds before he could have known he was so. "What is it Yohji-kun?"  
"Omi, for years I've watched you grow. From a young boy, to a young man. I realized today, that all my teasing of you... Every little commentary of what you say... It's a Facade. It's all a cover for the feeling deep inside my heart. This feeling I cannot explain... But I'm afraid, Omi... I'm afraid that perhaps... I've... perhaps I've..."  
Oh my God. He is kissing me... His lips are touching mine... This feels wrong... he is not who I love... he's Yohji, the playboy... Not Yohji, the love of my life... that's who Ken is... What would happen if Ken... OH MY GOD.  
He stands there... staring at the both of us... Ken stands there, the softness in his eyes has turned to a feeling of hurt... no, of hate. Please review! I'm not sure where to go next with this thing! 


	2. Is It Love?

Spoilers: none  
  
Warnings: sex. the word. there isn't really any. Really.  
  
Disclaimers: umm I don't own weiss. coz if I did. well I wouldn't be putting up fanfiction now would i.  
  
Yohji POV  
  
He turns and runs out of the room. I suppose I am not the only one after Omi's heart. Perhaps I am not suited well enough for Omi. No, I am suited well for this, Omi is my love. He is the man I want. He is no longer a small boy I tease. He is the young man who teases me. With every step he takes his ass shakes begging me to touch it.  
  
I want him to kiss me back, but he is no longer even looking towards me, he sees right through me as though I am not there. He knows who he wants, I cannot fight it, my love is not in love with me. My love is in love with Ken. How could he love such a hideous beast like myself.  
  
I know what I must do. I must remove the obstacle. I must find a way to make Ken love somebody else, and make it obvious. Who though, would be suitable for this? Aya, Ken could fawn over Aya and it would have to be obvious, Aya wouldn't love him back. Aya is an apathetic shell of what used to be a loving sibling. Ken would have to go over board for that affection.  
  
That would hurt Omi though, I can't let Omi get hurt, I have to prove my love for him. I have to do something to stop his love for Ken all while making Ken fall in love with Aya.  
  
"I hate you Yohji. Burn in hell you demonic beast. I hope you never find you're love. and I hope the poor soul who falls in love with you doesn't get destroyed as somebody else falls in love with them. Because that is exactly what happened to me and it hurts. It hurts deep, and it will hurt for a long time. You have not only hurt me, but you have hurt Ken. Don't speak to me," he walks from the room, there is nothing I can do to stop Omi from leaving, but he does hate me. He hates me just like I worried he did. I cannot live like this. I cannot live. I need my love. I must go.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey Yohji, how have ya been baby?" Candi calls to me from behind the counter. "Who gets the joy of your company tonight? Anybody in particular?" I come to my refuge. The cat house has been my sanctuary for years now. And now not even sex can help me with my problems.  
  
"I'll take you if you aren't busy Candi," I say to her, I suppose this will keep my mind off of the horribly depressed man back home. I have destroyed his life. perhaps I should destroy mine.  
  
"All right sugar, I'll be in room C waiting for you, I'll make sure you're entertained." She wants sex. is that all I want from Omi? Is my love for him just a whim to have sex with the young untouched man?  
  
Maybe I should give up on him. Maybe I should just stick to my life of being a playboy.  
  
Sex. that's all it is. that's all it will be. I'll apologize tonight, but right now I have a girl upstairs waiting for me.  
  
Review please. it wasn't as good as the last one. but I think doing some stuff on Yohji sounded a little fun, considering the only fic I've ever had Yohji in was one where he was torn up by Ken's claw. and that one wasn't very good any way. oh yeah. back to what I was saying, Review please. I like reviews. 


End file.
